fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Dimension Ring
Kirby: Dimension Ring is a Kirby game to be released for the Nintendo 3DS. Its release date is unknown, but confirmed to be in 2015. You can review the game right here. Gameplay Kirby: Dimension Ring is similar to other games such as Kirby's Return To Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe in that it is a 2D game with 3D graphics. The Warp Star Items that bring you to different sections of layers return, however there is a new one where you face the foreground or background while using gyro controls to move. The new item can change directions by using the D-Pad or pressing the L and R Buttons. The Dimension Land is a new feature in this game. When Kirby gets close to an extreme power source, he'll be able to travel into the Dimension Land. In the Dimension Land, many aspects change such as the colors and Kirby's skills are no exception: rather than inhaling, Kirby now exhales, blowing enemies into obstacles such as abysses, and solving problems. The new Warp Star item is prominent to blow objects to different layers. There seems to be at least 2 layers in most areas, and at most 5. Most bosses also have a certain section where you fight them in a Dimension Form, where their abilities can be drastically different. In addition, this game introduces a new storyline. Kirby and King Dedede are fighting over a shiny ring that they found, until a new villain known as Zuranga appears and steals the ring for himself. Trying to get the ring, King Dedede knocks it out of Zuranga's hands until Kirby accidentally swallows it and becomes unconscious. As King Dedede takes Kirby unwillingly to his castle, a mysterious person named Betrinad appears, saying how Zuranga is a master ring craftsman, and that he is creating rings that can seal Dream Land in an alternate dimension when exposed to strong energy, just like the one Kirby swallowed. When Kirby wakes up, Betrinad asks Kirby to travel to Zuranga's land and stop him. Extra Mode This game also features an Extra Mode which is unlocked after you beat the regular mode once. This mode features a slightly different storyline and has Betrinad as the only playable character. Rather than Kirby swallowing the ring, Betrinad saves Kirby in time to catch the ring and load it into her Ability Mixer. She then decides to head out and stop Zuranga herself. Betrinad's only weapon is the Ability Mixer. She can inhale and keep up to five stars from enemies inside her Maker, and she requires two or more Stars to fuse them into health (the more stars fused, the more health recovered) although abilities cannot be taken, despite the name. However, to compensate for this, Betrinad can perform other attacks with the mixer that function similarly to other abilities. Betrinad has only a third of the health players recieve in normal modes. The Arena The Arena and the True Arena also return from past games, mostly unchanged. However, notably, the Dimension Bosses are not to be found in the normal Arenas. There are now Dimension Arenas that Kirby can fight in to defeat the Dimension bosses. There are 2 of these Dimension Arenas, which are counterparts of The Arena and True Arena. Daroach makes a surprise appearance as a boss in The True Arena, and Dimension Soul is the surprise final boss. Subgames New subgames are introduced in this game. These include Marathon Race, a gyro-controlled game where you race on one of the animal friends of Kirby's Dream Land 2, and Fishing Frenzy, where players use the Touch Screen to tap on fish in order to catch them. In addition, Kirby Fighters returns, although with all the abilities in this game available, including Throw and Smash, which are exclusive to this mode in the game. Major Characters King Dedede, Bandana Dee and Meta Knight are also playable in Multiplayer Modes. Enemies Mid-Bosses Bosses X Bosses It is worth noting that in Extra Mode, the bosses will create stars for Betrinad to take. They are gone in The True Arena. Others Abilities There are 37 total Abilities in Kirby: Dimension Ring. There are 7 new Copy Abilities, those being Baton, Propellor, Psychic, Rollerblade, Shovel, Treat, and Dimension. The rest are returning. Throw and Smash abilitys only appears in Kirby Fighters Redux. Also please excuse the really crappy Dimension Kirby art, I'm still kinda new to making arts like these :P Items Levels Polls What's your rating of the game so far? 5/5 - This game is absolutely fantastic and needs little to no work! 4/5 - This game is above average and could use just a bit of work! 3/5 - This game is pretty average and it needs some work! 2/5 - This game isn't all that great, and it could use a lot of work. 1/5 - This game isn't good at all and needs a whole ton of work. 0/5 - This game isn't even as good as Super Mario Chess and it really needs help and work. DimensionKirby.png DimensionKirbyNoNova.png Which Dimension Kirby should I use? The one with the supernova or the one without? With Without! Category:Kirby Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2015 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Kirby Category:Pop Star Clan Category:GamingDylan's Games